Since You Can See Me
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Kaname had died, or so everyone thinks; he is a ghost and strangely the only person able to see him is Kiryu? Will be rated M, and is KAZE so will contain Slash :). Is better than summary im just awful at them :) lol please read and Enjoy
1. Introduction

**Since You Can See Me!**

**Summary: **Kaname had died, or so everyone thinks; he is a ghost and strangely the only person able to see him is Kiryu?

**Intro!**

Kaname rose from his bed early in the morning; looking over at his clock his brow furrowed in confusion, why had he awoken at such a strange hour. The bright green numbers stared at him 4:22 pm, he was not set to wake up until 8:00 pm so why had he?

With a weary sigh he wandered towards his private bathroom; looking up Kaname blinked no reflection? Was he dreaming, no that was impossible Vampires didn't dream; they were incapable?

"I must go see Aido, he will know" Kaname murmured to himself.

Walking back towards his bedroom Kaname stopped frozen staring at his bed; there lying under the silk sheets was him. But that was impossible he was here, how could he be still in bed.

Running at top speed Kaname did nothing to hide his fear by the situation; rushing towards his companion's bedroom. Coming to an abrupt halt in front of the door, Kaname reached for the handle only to find his hands moving fluidly straight through the wood.

How was this happening; panicking now Kaname yelled out "AIDO, KAIN" he voice was loud even in his own ears…. but there was no response to his distressed calls.

His voice was raw by the end of his calls; but not a thing stirred to come to his aid. Once Kaname had felt defeated he sunk to the ground sitting in the hallway, not caring of his image at all.

Hearing an alarm blare Kaname raised his ruby eyes towards one of the many clocks decorating the lavish moon dorms. A slow sleepy looking Takuma came padding out of his room, followed by a half dead looking Senri; racing towards his friends Kaname called.

"Help Takuma, I don't know what's happening" he cried.

But there was no reply.


	2. I Can See You, But You Cant See Me

**Chapter One: I See You, But You Don't See Me!**

**Okay well I hope you enjoy this; its taken me ages to write this; I hope its okay :) please enjoy.**

Following behind his friends he watched as they prepared for their day; once the night class was assembled by the bottom of the stairs, awaiting his arrival he discovered.

"Where is Kaname-Sama" Ruka questioned?

Takuma raised his left shoulder in a slight shrug "I do not know he is usually ready by now" with a slight frown Takuma squared his shoulder's "I will go inquire" he murmured striding off upstairs.

Kaname scrambled after him rather ungracefully; Takuma had stopped his door knocking "Kaname-Sama" he questioned.

Of course there was no reply from inside; "Kaname" Takuma whispered worriedly.

"Im here Takuma please" Kaname pleaded reaching out towards his friend, but just like the door Kaname's hand merely passed through.

Takuma opened the door walking in he found Kaname lying in his bed; "Kaname" he called walking over hesitantly.

But there was no reply; rushing over to his friend's bedside Takuma screamed a high screeching sound. It took no more than ten seconds before the room was filled by the rest of the night class.

"Takuma" Senri asked worriedly rushing towards his best friend.

Takuma spluttered "He Kaname, he's not waking up he's" but he didn't finish his sentence as he broke down in tears.

"What" Ruka yelled in exasperation!

Takuma didn't answer he just sunk to the floor with Senri in a sobbing mess; Kain walked over and gasped "He's dead" he whispered in shock.

"What dead he can't be" Rima insisted taking a step up and looking over the still body of their leader.

Aido had a scanner out and was checking over Kaname within a few minutes he was staring in horror at the results "He is, he really is dead".

"No you can't be serious" Senri murmured rushing to his cousin's side.

Dead!

He couldn't be dead, he was Kaname Kuran the leader of the Kuran clan; next in line for the royal throne; a Pureblood Vampire he couldn't die.

"IM NOT DEAD" he roared in a furious shout.

But no one heard; by now Ruka, Aido, Kain and Rima and Sara were already thinking of the trouble this could cause "We can't let this get out" Sara suddenly said.

As the only other Pureblood here in the school Sara new this would be disastrous, Kaname Kuran was the only reason that other Pureblood families were not trying to destroy them. With Kaname dead they were sitting ducks!

"What" Takuma exclaimed in fury.

Sara wheeled on him "We must not allow anyone to know" she repeated.

"My best friend is dead and you want to cover up his death" Takuma shouted rage boiling in his veins.

Sara glared "You know just as well as me Ichijo that if the other Pureblood families found out about his death that everything we are trying to accomplish here would crumble and we would die".

Takuma glared in return; he didn't have to be told how much would be lost in the event of Kaname's death he knew much better than anyone. "I know what is at stake Miss Shirabuki" he snapped.

Senri glowered at her "I will not help you lie your way through a war Shirabuki".

Sara reeled on him "Shiki, always loyal to your big cousin".

"Fuck you" Senri hissed "I loved Kaname, he was my family I will not allow you to taint his memory with lies".

Sra laughed "Taint Kuran's memory, I do not think there is anything I could do to taint that man's memory".

Kaname flinched yes his history was blemished and scarred; he himself was battle worn. He was supposed to marry his intended; yet he found himself falling for another. Ah how his family had failed so many times.

"Do not speak of my Master that way" Seiren hissed appearing from the shadows.

Sara turned to look at the bodyguard "Ever faithful to that man aren't you Seiren".

Kaname felt tears well up in his ruby eyes as he watched his most faithful friend stand tall; "Kaname-Sama was and still is the most courageous, outstanding, brilliant, and smart and battle worn Vampire I have and had ever the pleasure of meeting; I will defend him and his memory with my life until my last breath".

Sara sneered "Then take your last breath" she hissed throwing a spell at the lavender haired girl.

Seiren did not flinch as the spell hit her; her body crumbled to the floor, Takuma yelled as he rushed to catch her. The brave bodyguard looked so small clutched to his chest "She's still alive" he said tears once again surfacing.

"What how" Sara hissed baring her fangs.

Aido was scanning once again "She has a protection charm on her" he murmured facing alighting at the situation "She is under Kaname-Sama's protection she cannot be killed, she has been sent into an age sleep".

"For how long" Kain asked worriedly.

Aido gasped "Four hundred years; or until Kaname-Sama lifts the charm" he whispered.

Kaname smiled; he would always protect Seiren, he had been given her when she was just a child barely six years old. He had looked after her; well no the servants had but he had trained her, she had become his faithful bodyguard at age fifteen they hadn't been separated since.

"Four hundred years" Takuma repeated gazing down at the rested face of their companion.

Kaname sat listening as the group discussed; although he soon found that Kain, Aido, Takuma, Senri, Seiren, and Rima were all on his side. Whereas Sara had turned against him and Ruka had blindly followed; they had a plan they were to tell everyone that Kaname had entered an age sleep.

He watched in horror as his friends put his dead body in a concrete coffin beneath the moon dorm and Seiren in another; it was hard but soon after they were converging to leave for class. Kaname followed as the group made their way outside saw the fan girls scream and the prefects try to hold them back. Kaname was just trailing behind; "What's the matter Kuran couldn't be bothered to get dressed this morning" Zero chuckled.

Kaname turned to the prefect in amazement "What"?

"Where's Kaname-Sama" Yuki questioned eagerly.

Zero frowned in confusion Kuran was standing not even two steps away from her "What do you mean Yuki he's right there".

Yuki gave Zero a funny look "Huh, Zero are you feeling alright, there's no one there".

Zero was getting ticked off now "Kura what the hell are you playing at" he growled.

Kaname gawked in amazement "You can see me"?

"Of course I can see you, retard" Zero snapped.

Kaname grinned "Kiryu please I need your help, meet me at the stables after the night class has gone; and stop talking to me no one else can see me, you look crazy".

Zero was about to argue but then he saw the strange looks he was receiving form everyone and thought better of it "Uh Zero" Yuki asked cautiously?

"Yeah" he asked turning to the girl.

Yuki smiled nervously "Are you sure you're feeling okay" he questioned.

Zero scowled "Uh no im not, I think im just going to go and lie down" he lied wandering off.

Yuki watched her adopted brother go in confusion; Takuma stared after Kiryu, he could see Kaname; but Kaname was dead so how did Kiryu see him.

**Okay so I hope that set the suspense going, please REVIEW :). The next chapter will be up next entitled (My Body Dies, My Soul Flies) :)**


	3. My Body Dies, My Soul Flies

**Chapter Two: My Body Dies, My Soul Flies!**

**So its a little short but I hope its okay :) Some more secrets revealed in this one and a little hint of the romance between Kaname and Zero; well ghostly romance anyway! Please Enjoy!**

Kaname paced restlessly in the stables hoping to all hell that Kiryu would help him. Zero stepped into the stables "Alright Kuran what the hell is going on" he demanded "Why am I the only one who can see you".

"I'm dead" Kaname said bluntly.

Zero stared at Kuran with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk on his pink lips; "Dead" he asked?

"Yes I'm dead" Kaname replied seriously.

Zero couldn't hold in his laughter "Oh come on seriously Kuran what's the joke"?

"Zero Kiryu stop laughing!" Kaname growled "I. AM. DEAD"!

Zero stopped laughing looking at Kuran with narrowed eyes "Okay let's say just for a minute that I believed you" Zero sighed and crossed his arms over his chest "How did you die, first of all; second why can only I see you".

Kaname sighed this was going to be harder than he had expected; "I do not know how I died; I just sort of woke up this morning and my body was in bed, no one could see me or hear me and well they had a look at my body and im dead".

Zero quirked an eyebrow; "Alright, so why can only I see you"?

Kaname shrugged "I really have no idea Kiryu" he admitted begrudgingly, "I was as shocked as you".

Zero narrowed his eyes and walked over to Kaname cautiously; slowly reaching out a hand, he gasped as his hand went straight through Kuran's shoulder.

"How" he gasped, stumbling backwards.

Kaname watched as the younger boy backed away, his beautiful lilac eyes wide with confusion and slight fear; "Kiryu please I need you help" he whispered in desperation.

Zero stopped once his back hit the wall; breathing heavily he stared at the 'ghost' of Kaname Kuran.

Kaname's eyes widened in amazement as he saw Zero's lilac eyes fill with tears, he followed as the clear liquid droplets trailed down his pale porcelain cheeks and dripped onto his school shirt.

"Zero why are you crying" Kaname asked softly?

A small sniffle was heard from the younger boy, his shoulders were shaking as his head slowly rose; eyes red rimmed from his sobbing and nose pink from his sniffling.

"Because you left me" was his whispered reply.

Kaname opened his mouth to speak but the voice of Takuma cut in; "Kiryu who are you talking to" the blond questioned?

Zero's head snapped up and he frantically wiped his tears on his day class jacket sleeve; "Ichijo-Sama, I just White Lily is all" he replied hurriedly.

Takuma stared at the younger boy, his eyes were red and his cheeks were pink "Really" he questioned suspiciously.

"Yes I do all the time; why do you care" Zero's eyes narrowed his annoyance and rage against Vampire beginning to seep into his tone.

Takuma sighed "I heard you say Kuran" he said quietly "Please Kiryu do you know anything" he pleaded.

Zero pressed his lips together and stared; "Ichijo-Sama I really have no idea what you are talking about".

Takuma sighed "Please Kiryu, I'll tell you something that I am not supposed to tell anyone" he whispered "Kaname he, they are going to tell everyone that he's in an age sleep but the truth is" Takuma cracked and he started to shake eyes welling up once again.

Zero's eyes widened "Ichijo-Sama" he whispered.

"He's dead, we found his body this morning and Sara threatened us all to keep quiet, he's in a coffin in the moon dorm basement" Takuma blurted out in a hysterical shout.

Zero gaped at the blond "So he really is dead" he whispered glancing in Kaname's direction.

Kaname smiled sadly "Please can you tell him im sorry" he whispered; "Im so sorry to cause him all this pain, and that I really am going to miss him".

Zero glared at the Pureblood "No" he hissed in irritation.

"What" Takuma asked looking around; "You can you can see him some-how" he asked erratically.

"No I don't know what you're talking about" Zero yelled in denial.

Takuma frowned "Kiryu please if you can see Kaname it means there is a slight chance he could still be alive somehow" he pleaded.

Kaname perked up at that "Alive, Kiryu ask him how" he all but shouted.

Zero scowled "Fine" he grumbled "He wants to know how"?

"So you can see him, is he okay" Takuma asked worriedly.

Zero softened "Yeah he's more worried about you actually" he murmured.

Takuma's smile was watery "Yeah" he chocked out "That's Kaname" he was trembling once again.

Zero sighed "He wants to know how he could not be dead" he asked softly.

Takuma stood tall "I think that if you truly can see Kaname, that he has been cursed by a hunter and sent into some sort of trap; and bound him to you".

"You think a hunter bound Kuran to me" Zero asked wide eyed.

Takuma nodded "Only a high grade hunter could bind Kaname to you or a Pureblood Vampire of very high status".

Zero nodded "Well who are our main suspects" he asked.

Takuma looked grim "The only people I can think of that have enough power, and are old enough to know this spell are".

Kaname and Zero helped their breath as Takuma took a shaky breath "The famous Hunter Koi Markoni and the Pureblood Rido Kuran".

"RIDO" Kaname growled?

"Rido Kuran" Zero asked confused?

**PLEASE REVIEW :) PLEASE! And any suggestions of what next would be great!**

Takuma's eyes went hard "Kaname's uncle".


End file.
